twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck 'N' Duncan
'Duck 'N' Duncan '--''' '''aka Matt -- (previously known as DuckFan8), is a member who joined the community on September 11th, 2014. Before D'N'D Before Matt began his current channel, he had another channel called 'Parkour King'. There he made a Wooden Railway series, and he uploaded a new episode daily. He didn't receive many views, as the video was very shaky and filmed terribly. He kept going until he finished Season 1, and eventually made a film, and receiving twice the average amount of views he got. He stopped, however, as he noticed he wasn't getting any more popular. Soon, Matt was back. But instead of Wooden Railway, he made Minecraft videos with his two best friends. He racked up a bit more views than his old series, but not much because he was filming with a terrible screen-recording program. He eventually stopped that too, as he had more important things to focus on. Matt then returned with a brand new Wooden Railway series. He made 10 episodes, and they were well received, ranking up to 40-50 views per episode. It was also terrible since he filmed it vertically with a phone. He was going to make a film called 'Last Hopes', but then grew tired of making the series, so he canceled the film. Matt returned with a new Minecraft series, this time doing a Let's Play using the Pocket Edition on iOS. The screen-recording was better, and he received even more views than his other Minecraft videos. He then stopped again, only after three episodes. That was the last time he uploaded a video on that channel. It is still up, click here to see it. Creating a New Channel Matt eventually missed making videos and decided to work with a clean slate, a channel only for Thomas & Friends-related videos. And so DuckFan8 was made! Later renamed to Duck 'N' Duncan, he began his work we know now. First Videos Matt uploaded his first video, a goofs video on Thomas Gets Tricked. It became very successful and he gained hundreds of views over time. After that, he made a massive unboxing video of an Orbrium set he received as a gift. Since the goofs video went well, he uploaded another goofs video on Edward and Gordon. D'N'D Now Matt now animates for the Thomas Creator Collective and for others as commission. He hopes to make more episodes of North Western Legends and more remakes. Cancelled In November 2019, less than a day after TheToadTrain was kicked out of the community due to his history of manipulation, theft, and harassment, Annie C revealed that Matt had been making crude sexual comments about her on Discord, often paired with lewd pictures. These revelations led to Matt being denounced by virtually everyone in the community, TWRC or otherwise. As such, Matt made an “apology” in which he pinned the blame for his actions onto his former friends. Seeing through this, nobody accepted his false apology and he was forced to leave the community as well, although he said he would change his ways before returning. Social Media Matt has several social media in which you can find him on. The list is ordered in how frequent he is on that social media. They are: * Twitter * Discord: DuckNDuncan#7598 * Instagram * SoundCloud * Ask.fm Category:2014 Category:Duck 'N' Duncan Category:Contributing Members Category:Former Members